Findex
Findex is a tall Tenbren-tiefling, or lizard-person, with amber scales and an anxious disposition who features in the main The Mortal Path campaign. Well built and standing at around 6 feet tall, Findex initially seems intimidating. He usually wears pieces of rough leather and steel armour and was once a low ranking guard in Queen Euseevius’ military. Findex was quickly accepted into the group by Natalia, Nerium, and Taro – originally as a portable “man of holding”, and later as a friend and cherished honorary member of the Blood Chuggers. He is played by Yubi and is an NPC. Characteristics Findex is inherently an anxious, unconfident person. His softness and tendency to worry and panic in a fight is often seen as signs of weakness. While he would describe himself as a weakling and a coward, he is physically strong and incredibly loyal to people he admires or sees as his friends – even if they don’t see him the same way. He is often loyal to a fault, following orders without much question, and he struggles with going against what he knows. However his loyalty does allow him to be brave when those precious to him are in danger, and after becoming involved with the Blood Chuggers and the (spotty) support they give him, he has begun to find his confidence and make some choices of his own. Early life and family Findex has mentioned his home town as Talobe, a neighbouring city to Tenbren, where his parents still live. He has insinuated his relationship with his parents is strained. Career Findex joined the Queen’s guards, managing to successfully pass his basic training and his round in the Bloodsands. During the fight he was heavily injured, but through a stroke of luck managed to defeat his opponent, accidentally killing them in the process. This allowed him to enter the Queen’s guard proper, becoming a low level soldier. Despite making it into the ranks, it was clear Findex wasn’t cut out for a military lifestyle despite his determination and devotion to Euseevius. He is lowly regarded by both his peers and his superiors for his cowardice and perceived lack of intelligence, strength, and ambition. Findex was part of a 3 man squad exploring the Fallen City and tasked with eradicating the rebel forces using it as a hiding spot. His superior was Commander Gehesh Khadva, and his fellow guard Sevren. Involvement with the Blood Chuggers Initial meeting During an exploration of the 4th layer of the Fallen City by Nat and Nerium, Findex managed to sneak up on them and stab Nerium in the back with his sword. After a brief fight (and the arrival of Taro to the fray) Findex was injured and quickly overpowered. Stripped of his weapons and held at sword-point, Findex told them he’d thought they were rebels, and that the Fallen City is off limits to everyone except the Queen’s guard. He tells them that dangerous things live beneath the city, and offers to take them to his Commander for more information. Findex then leads them through the 4th layer and up to the 5th layer where the Commander and Sevren are. During the journey the Blood Chuggers, especially Taro, take an initial interest in him and help him heal up a little bit. In return, he first takes them to some store rooms and gives them food and water before introducing them to Gehesh and Sevren. The fight against the Commander When the Blood Chuggers attack the Commander and Sevren, Findex is frozen in terror until Taro is stabbed. He makes a half-hearted attack against Sevren, but is mostly in shock after the fight has concluded. Left with no choice but to follow the Blood Chuggers, Findex obediently throws the body of the deceased rebel soldier (previously being interrogated before the fight) down into the destroyed half of the 5th layer. He then follows them back to an abandoned book shop, assuming his role as a vaguely unwilling but coerced body guard, too afraid to face the rebels, the Queen, and the things he’s been told live below the city. The Fallen City Arc While following the Blood Chuggers through the Fallen City, Findex is repeatedly used as the potential meat shield against any and all perceived danger as well as for his carrying capacities. Scared of both his surroundings, his uncertain future at the vengeful hands of the Queen for his disobedience and the Blood Chuggers themselves, despite his growing bonds with them (especially Taro), he proves himself pretty useless in battle but deeply concerned for the well being of the group. Category:Character Category:Main Campaign __FORCETOC__